Revised Do you Remember?
by Samaru-Sa
Summary: Revised for Christmas! I hopes it's better. It's the day before Valentine's Day...pairings supposely Naruto Hinata and Neji Sakura...Please read and review...I think is story better then summary...


A/N: Revised or I just cleaned this up with the second chapter...I realized writing Sakura with Neji is hard...unless you want them out of character or something...

* * *

**Do you Remember?**

* * *

**Part I**

**

* * *

**

It had been more then three years since Sasuke was bought back to Konoha from the grasp of Orochimaru by Naruto and the rest. Konoha has been restoring back to their original form in a steady pace. Even though a lot had been lost due to Orochimaru, Konoha is back stronger then ever.

In the busy place of Konoha, we could see the Hyuga heiress and the Hyuga number one rookie sitting on the seat of Ichiraku. And both seemingly were waiting for someone.

Hyuga Hinata was sitting at one of the stools at Ichiraku with her cousin, Hyuga Neji. Hinata had grown taller after three year along with her hair that was grown slightly longer due to her friend's pestering saying that she'll look cuter that way and people did.

Hinata still have her ivory skin and her pearly white eyes that is currently filled with more determination then 3 years ago but still as shy but not as hesitant then before. Wearing a beige high-collar no-sleeves shirt that shows off her natural curves was matched with dark blue Chinese style capris and the same beige colored fingerless-glove armband that reaches up to her upper arms. Her headband was still wrapped around her neck. The holster was wrapped around Hinata's right upper thigh and with her pouch at her lower left back.

Hyuga Neji was as tall as ever. He had seemed to soften up a bit but still due to the animosity towards the main branch, he was nottoo emotional but if he was then Orochimaru will stop being evil, Sasuke will not bother to hunt down his brother, and Itachi would start using Sharingan for good but apparently they still haven't so Neji will still be little emotional.

Neji had apparently decided to almost change all of his clothes attire due to some pestering of someone. He now wore a lose high-collar beige shirt with the sleeves up to his lower forearm and a lose black short. He still wore the bandages and his headband at the same place. His pouch and hostler was placed as the same as Hinata.

As Hinata and Neji were waiting at the stools of Ichiraku, a girl and a boy were bickering as they headed up to both Hyuga's.

The boy that was bickering to the girl was a head taller then she was. He wore a loose black short sleeves shirt with ankle length pants and a Konoha's headband that's wrapped around his forehead with his bright blonde hair spiked up with ocean blue eyes that lit up very brightly. He wore his hostler and pouch like every shinobi does.

The girl that was bickering to the boy was a head shorter then he was. She wore a deep red tight sweater with palmed-long sleeves that matched her dark blackish green cropped shorts that showed all the right curves like Hinata. She wore her headband on top of her head like a ribbon that holds back her neck length cherry blossom pink hair with her front split bangs that framed her face with deep emerald green eyes that filled with happiness as she bickered with the boy.

Hinata had turned around as the noises they made drew louder as they walk towards both of the Hyuga's.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted as they drew near breaking them out of their bickering.

The two of them stopped bickering as soon as they heard Hinata's voice.

"Good morning Hinata-chan, Neji-kun. Sorry if we're late," said Sakura as she walked up to where Hinata and Neji sat. "It's all because of Naruto's fault. He took too long. I bet Kakashi-sensei's bad habit rub off of him."

"Mornin' Hinata-chan, Neji," said Naruto as he too, walked towards both of the Hyuga's and turned to Sakura. "It wasn't my fault and I didn't want to be late. It was all Ero-sensei's fault. He _just_ has to stay an extra hour watching the girls near the waterfall."

"Don't worry, you're not late. We had just arrived." Hinata assured them both with a smooth but quiet tone.

Even though Hinata had grown out of the stutters, she is still a timid girl. Neji had only nodded at them to acknowledge that they were both here.

"So what had you been doing Hinata-chan?" ask Sakura as she and Naruto sat down at the seats next to the two Hyuga's.

"Nothing much except for training." replied Hinata with a small tone. Neji and Naruto had already been promoted to Chuunin while Sakura and Hinata had been promoted around a year ago.

"Oh...um..." started Sakura as she suddenly remembered something. "Oh! Oh! Hinata-chan! Guess what today is?!"

"Ehh? What is Sakura-chan?" asked the surprise Hyuga heiress.

Even though Hinata had grown out of the stuttering, sometimes Sakura just surprise her with pop up questions like that.

"Do you know what date is today?" ask Sakura getting excited for some unknown reason that she seems to only know.

"It's the 13th of February...?" suggested Hinata.

"Yep! And that means it's Valentines Day tomorrow! And also that means you get to go out with Naruto no baka-chan!" said Sakura with a big mischievous grin on her face.

"WHAT?! Who are you calling a baka, Sakura-chan?!" shouted Naruto and it seems like he's blushing a bit as he realizes what Sakura had said.

And Hinata is blushing quite deeply too when Sakura said that.

"What?" ask Sakura with an innocent face.

"Sakura-san, how can you just say it like that?" said Hinata that is still blushing.

"What? It's about time you guys get together," said Sakura shaking her head "Remember that we talk about it? And I know that you both like each other."

"Huh?" said a confused Hinata. "Three years ago. Do you remember?" said Sakura smiling.

Hinata searched her brain for the conversation since it did seem familiar. It was nagging her brain, for it seems like it wanted her to remember. It goes something like this...

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

A blue purple hair girl with silvery white eyes dressed in her usual beige coat and dark blue pants can be seen walking down the busy streets of the leaf village. 

She timidly walk through the crowd with her mind on something and was too busy with that thought to notice a pink haired girl with leaf green eyes wearing a red Chinese calling out to her.

"Morning! Hinata-chan." called the pink haired girl but her face scrunched up when Hinata didn't responded so she called out her name again.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan, ohayo!" called out the girl again and after a few more calls, Hinata finally notice that her friend was calling her.

Hinata turned around and stuttered timidly. "S-Sakura-san, g-good m-morning." Hinata said timidly.

Sakura pouted with her hands in fist by her hips and said, "Mou, Hinata-chan. It took you long enough to respond."

"G-gomen nasai Sakura-san. I was kind of lost in thought." said Hinata.

Sakura sighed before smiling and said, "That's okay! Anyways, do want to go train with me?"

"Okay." said Hinata happily before they began walking to their usual training spot.

During the leave of Sasuke with the Sound-nins Sakura and Hinata had somehow managed to becoming friends. And with Hinata becoming stronger with the Hyuga style and Byakugan. And also Sakura having a bit more chakra and stamina and stronger in genjutsu and in her weaker areas.

After Hinata and Sakura have arrived at their training spot they quickly started to train. But it wasn't as quickly to the end when they stopped to take a break.

Now both of them are out of breath and leaning against the tree where it shaded them both from the strong heat of the sun. Sakura sighed deeply after that for a moment, which captures Hinata attention.

"What is it, Sakura-san?" ask Hinata a bit worriedly.

"Nothing really, it just worries me about Sasuke-kun and the others." said Sakura looking up at the open sky.

"There's nothing to worry about, Sakura-san." said Hinata.

"Huh?" said Sakura and look at Hinata weirdly.

"Uh! I-I m-mean that s-since Neji-niisan, Naruto-kun and the o-others are going to bring him b-back right?" Hinata stuttered timidly while blushing when saying Naruto's name and looking away.

Sakura looked at Hinata before saying, "Don't worry Hinata. I'm sure Naruto will be fine. And we all know that he always somehow win against the enemy even though the odds are against him. And also that..."

"And also that...what, Sakura-san?" ask Hinata.

Sakura grinned from ear to ear and said, "And also that I know you like Naruto! I can see the way you react whenever you see him! That's one of the reason I push him away other then that he's annoying. And he's only like a little annoying brother that everyone dislikes but loves him very much no matter what kind of person. And it's about time you guys get together."

"Also that I know he likes you but he just doesn't realize his feelings for you." said Sakura that's kind of sounding like she's saying some old prophecy.

Hinata stared at Sakura with wide-eyes. Is this why she had pushed away Naruto for her or something else.

* * *

**Now...**

* * *

"Yes...I remember now..." said Hinata with a beaming face.

"Eh?! What are you guys talking about?" asked a confuse Naruto that's trying to figure out what they're saying.

Sakura grinned in an inhumanly way before grabbing Neji and said, "Well time to go! Bye Hinata-chan, Naruto! We'll leave you guys alone to work it out!" And Sakura ran with Neji leaving Naruto and Hinata blushing while trying to figure out what to say.

While they're running away they could be heard saying stuff to each other.

"What about Hinata-sama?!" ask Neji while being dragged away by Sakura with a strong grip that she had learned from Tsunade.

"Naruto no baka-chan can protect her! So don't be a worry wart!" said Sakura.

"Like you said, he's an idiot! You can't help to be worry, I don't trust him!" Neji shot back at Sakura.

"Well...so what?! Naruto no baka-chan can protect her even if he's an idiot!" said Sakura as they go farther away from Hinata and Naruto.

"Of course not!" said Neji.

"And I'm not a worry wart!" Neji retorted to Sakura.

"_Phessh!_ Yeah right!" Sakura shouted back to Neji.

"Is it just me or are they keep on saying I'm an idiot and can't protect anyone?" ask Naruto as he point to himself.

"Eh...Maybe it's just you." said Hinata who doesn't want to hurt his feeling.

Then they remember that they're alone together thanks to Sakura, they immediately blushed.

"Um...Hinata...you wanna...um..." stuttered Naruto with his hand behind his head and seem to be looking away.

"Do you want...to...um...g-g-go...out w-with me today and um...go out with me f-for valentines tomorrow?" ask a madly blushing Naruto.

"Are you asking me...out?" ask Hinata unsurely.

"Um...yeah. Well you don't have to go if you don't want to." said Naruto while madly waving his hands in front of him "I mean like...um...I-"

"Of course, Naruto-kun..." said Hinata with a blush upon her ivory cheeks.

"I mean...um...huh? You want to?" ask Naruto to be sure.

Hinata smiled really cute before saying, "Of course, Naruto-kun. I'll be happy to."

Naruto stared at Hinata for a while before jumping up and down shouted, "YAY!!! ALL RIGHT!!!"

People turn to see the source of the voice and stared at the loudmouth Naruto who just got a date with the Hyuga heiress.

Hinata was blushing like hell and was trying to calm down Naruto at the same time with worrying about trying to get people to stop looking at their direction.

Now that Hinata and Naruto got hook up for the Valentine's Day, let's have a little look with Sakura and Neji...

* * *

**Somewhere in the Leaf Village...**

_(The place where Sakura drag Neji to...)_

* * *

Somewhere along the busy streets of the Konoha, two people ran to somewhere else where not much people that will recognize them. The pink haired girl dragged a Hyuga boy about a year older by the hand to a place to sit. 

They finally settle down on a bench from out of nowhere. Sitting herself on the bench, the girl, panted a bit while the guy doesn't seem to be out of breath one bit.

Five minutes passed since they had sat along with a shout of someone saying, "YAY!!! ALL RIGHT!!!"

"Huh? Wonder who's that stupid to shout that loud..." started the girl thinking that she's alone.

But then the boy who didn't seem to leave yet said, "That Naruto or as you call him, Naruto no baka-chan."

"Eh?!" gasped the girl, thinking that the boy had already left her.

The boy look at her before saying, "You seem surprised, Sakura." "Yeah...well I had thought you left minutes ago..." said Sakura.

"Well you thought wrong." said Neji crossing his arm.

"Um...Neji-kun can I ask you something?" ask Sakura.

"What?" Neji ask as he looks at her.

"Um...!" started Sakura.

* * *

**A/N...**

It's me again...I started revising this on December 24, 2004 and finished at December 24, 2004. I corrected mistakes and I got lazy at the end...Sorry... I'm writing the second part of the story and I hope you like the revised chapter. I was going to finish the revised version of chapter one Don't Give Up! But it seems that I finished with this first...So yeah...Please review if it's better and please correct me if I'm wrong.

**Thanks to:**

**VentMonster **– Thank you for the review and I hope you like the revised Version of this.

**warprince2000 **– I will try to update soon. And since it's Christmas Eve and soon to be Christmas, I may update all me stories.

**shinobi-of-wind **– I will continue this even if it's lack of my update ness...But High School no update time because of H.W., tests, and projects.

**Momochi Zabuza **– Yes I have saw episode 79 and now I'm up to 115 and waiting for 116 to come out. And yes, I will continue this because it only got two chapters. I know...I'm lame.

**Wormkaizer **– Thank you for always reviewing my stories and chapters, and I'm glad you like the couples. I will try to keep up.

**Cookie6 **– I will write more and I'm glad that you find the couples likeable. Thank you for reviewing.

**ladyvirgo **– Thank you for the criticisms and for helping me out and God knows how much I needed it. And thank you being one of my first reviewers on Don't Give Up!


End file.
